First Time
by LoisLane95
Summary: My take on how Jack and Ianto first got together. Pre-Season 1


Title: First Times  
Pairing:Jack/Ianto  
Rating: PG-13ish? For boy-kissing...  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. :(  
Summary: My take on the first time Jack and Ianto get together... allusions to Cyberwomen, I guess. But pre-S1 so no real spoilers.

A/N: So My first Torchwood Fic – and un-betaed. I've been lurking in this fandom for a while (because who can resist the canon Janto shipping?) and i thought i'd post something i've written.

* * *

**_First time..._**

Ianto vaguely wondered where Jack was as he walked up the stairs to stand before Tosh's deck. Not that it mattered, really, where his boss was – because Ianto was sure he had gone nowhere near the basement so Ianto's secret was still safe – but Jack had a habit of sneaking up on Ianto when he was cleaning (to check and make sure he was doing his job, Ianto assumed), and Ianto hoped that he would be left in peace after a busy day like today had been.

Tosh's desk, and the rest of the hub, for that matter, had been left filthy. Left-over lunch containers and pieces of alien corpses had been left scattered all over the place when the Torchwood Three team had been called out into the field, leaving their lunch and their animated discussion about the genetic makeup of the alien. They had only returned an hour ago, shortly after midnight. The team had all gone home, except for Jack and Ianto, the former claiming he had "things that needed to be done" and Ianto had opted to stay and clean up so he wouldn't have to do it in the morning.

He was mostly done, only the area by the desks was left to do. He started on Tosh's deck and finished it quickly. But as he was walking up to Suzie's he was interrupted.

"Hey, Ianto," Captain Jack called suddenly, as he walked down the stairs from the conference room, "do you feel up to taking a break with me?"

Ianto was a little bit surprised at the request. He had only been at Torchwood Three for a few months, and Jack had never before asked him anything like this before, as if the two were old friends. But he covered a surprised with a smile, agreed and offered to get his boss coffee.

Jack's smile faded.

"No, I mean for you to take a proper break, Ianto." Jack responded. "No work at all, for the next little while. What do you say?"

Jack had covered the distance between him and Ianto and was now directly in front of the other, looking him directly in the eyes.

A wave of panic went through Ianto. Jack obviously had a second meaning to his words, and Ianto was unsure as to whether or not he could have found out about Lisa. He needed to know what Jack meant before he agreed to anything, especially when Jack was acting this serious. It was throwing Ianto off. He needed to stall.

"But," Ianto paused, "what should I do then, Sir?"

Jack smiled again, as if he had expected Ianto to ask. Though, Ianto noticed, the smile was slowly turning into a smirk, and Captain Jack looked more like he was plotting something as the seconds ticked by. Ianto's nerves calmed, because if Captain Jack was happy, he must be oblivious to Lisa's existence.

"Oh," Jack said, as his hands came up to brush invisible specks of dust off Ianto's suit jacket, "I'm sure we'll think of something to occupy our time."

Jack started smoothing the wrinkles on Ianto's jacket, and when he was done, he held on to the lapels of his jacket and pulled Ianto a little closer to him.

Ianto just stood there, stunned. He couldn't believe that his boss had just propositioned him. And said boss was centimetres away from him, waiting for an answer. His mind was racing. It was full of thoughts about Lisa, and how she wouldn't mind if he said yes because she knew he loved her most, and now he was confused because was he planning on saying yes? This was his **boss**, for Christ's sake. But said boss was looking at Ianto lustfully, longingly, and his lips were surprisingly close to Ianto's own – he could feel each breath Jack took – and his hands were on Ianto's chest, moving up until they were on his neck, pulling him closer still.

Jack must have seen the confusion on his face, because he gave Ianto the time he needed to answer, but this was Jack after all, and he couldn't wait forever, so after a few moments, he acted.

"Well, Ianto? Feel up to a little break?" Jack said as enticingly as he could, "The rest of the clean up can wait until morning... Or is there someone waiting for you out there?"

Jack's not-so-subtle inquiry was what forced Ianto's decision.

"No," he lied quickly, "no one's waiting for me. I've got nowhere else to be."

"Good," Jack said as he licked his lips. "Then take a break with me."

Despite the wording, it was still a request, Ianto noted. He could still leave, if he wanted. _But do I want to?_ he thought.

"Well?" Jack prodded.

Ianto regarded their situation. During their conversation, Jack had snaked an arm around Ianto's back, and had pulled Ianto closer. Their feet were nearly standing on the same spot, their legs were touching, but slightly askew, their stomachs were flush together because of the firm hand on the small of Ianto's back, their chests were further apart to accommodate Jack's arm, because his other hand was still on Ianto's neck, running his thumb along his jaw. Their faces were centimetres apart. If he was going to say no, he really should have done it before Jack had put them in this position. And Jack was looking at him longingly again. Like Ianto was the only thing he wanted in the entire world. _And really, _Ianto thought, _who am I to deny him what he wants?_

"Ianto," Jack said, in a slightly huskier voice.

"I..." Ianto paused to keep Jack waiting, because even if it had been awhile, he still knew how to flirt, "I suppose I could take a break."

Without warning, Ianto was pressed back into the railing in between the two desks, and Jack's mouth was on his in a passionate kiss. Every available part of their bodies was touching; Ianto was clutching Jack's back and both of Jack's were on Ianto's neck. Their tongues were battling for dominance in their mouths and their hips were grinding against each others.

When they split, Ianto was pleased to note that Jack, as experienced as Ianto knew he was, was just as breathless as Ianto.

"Come with me," Jack said with a wink. "I've got a bed in the back."

As he watched Jack saunter along, Ianto briefly wondered why Jack would have a bed in his office. But that thought process was suppressed when he heard Jack call and ask if he was coming.

"Well," he muttered as he started after Jack, "at least he's prepared."

FIN


End file.
